Mistwhisper
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆ ciiii. family tree ⋆ civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Mistwhisper C ❥past names C ↛Mistkit, Mistpaw C ❥Future names C↛Miststar Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛bi-curious Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛kit, apprentice C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛Leader Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year and 4 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Lionclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Lionclan BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Lostfeather, Hollyfrost etc more to be added C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ more to be added C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚Lostfeather C ❥Crush Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Springcreek C ❥Father Ci↛↚Badgerfeather C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚Mousestep C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Chasingfire, Lostfeather C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚former//Tuftstrike C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚white C ❥breed Ci↛↚main coon mixed stray C ❥eye color Ci↛↚blue C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ white C ❥paw color Ci↛↚white C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ none C ❥markings Ci↛↚none C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚none Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|8/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|2/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|8/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|2/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|5/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|1010| C ❥defense Ci↛|6/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|2/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|7/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|10/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|5/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|10/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|0/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|7/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|0/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Humorous, compassionate, sympathetic C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚self-indulgent, scared of trying new things, lazy C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚mud ' ' C ❥strengths Ci↛↚being able to put her differences aside and relearn or understand things better C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ showing emotion or being able to show how she really feels in certain situations C ❥flaws Ci↛↚lazy, whiny, secretive C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ heights BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚The youngest of her siblings, Mistwhisper often had to play by herself and through this gained a lot of loneliness and trust in herself. She developed a healthy strong relationship with her father, but would often feel like a pushover whenever her mother argued heavily with Lostfeather. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚Mistwhisper was a scared and awkward apprentice, she was afraid of failing so it took her longer to learn certain things and took her longer to learn certain battle moves. Similar to Hollyfrost she was never good at battle training, but the difference between the both was that because of that Mistwhisper worked harder because she striven to be like her older sister. She lost her father at the end of her apprenticeship and it caused her to hate more cats and have a smaller emotional capacity. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚Mistwhisper had a lot of insecurities, she wanted to find who she was so through that she explored multiple relationships with different cats, for example like Paletundra, Fleetfoot and eventually Tuftstrike. She had a longer relationship with Tuftstrike but when he brought up wanting kits she felt very mad and unmated him. She worked harder on helping the cats around her and was a major essential to helping reform Moonclan when helping Lostfeather. She debated leaving her clan but ultimately loved her family so she decided to stay. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ Mistwhisper still didn't know who she was as a cat, when Lostfeather told her to become the clans leader she didn't want to do it in fear she would fail her clan. Lostfeather told her she would help her and Mistwhisper begins her journey of becoming a mentor and becoming a leader. She is granted her leadership name and is welcomed as a leader. During this time an outside clan attacks, she is put to the test when she has to decide who she will trust and builds humorous relationships with the other leaders of the clans. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Miststar set clan rules and help remake borders when certain cats needed more food, she often visited the moonstone and had trouble putting her trust into it. She was ultimately a good leader and many cats trusted her. She eventually adopted a little she cat who was a stray who she called Ripplepaw. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Miststar died as a leader but was well respected among her clan and many loved her loving reign over Lionclan. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞